Nekoma Plays Pokemon GO
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: One park, a gym, and three Pokestops. Shenanigans ensues and something's bound to go wrong. Written for 7 Days of Nekoma/Nekoma Week on Tumblr.


A/N: Because who _hasn't_ been playing Pokemon Go lately? That and I've seen a lot of fanart of the HQ guys playing it and thought it'd be fun to write. Plus, I love these dorks.

Happy Leafing~

* * *

"There's a lot of people here," Kuroo comments, looking around at his surroundings and taking note of how the number of people seemed to have increased by quite a bit in the past few minutes.

"Yeah," Kenma mumbles, quickly swiping sideways on his phone before tapping at the screen. "It's always like that." He taps his phone at few more times and then looks up, the smallest of smiles visible on his lips.

"How do you know that? You come here a lot?" Kuroo asks, raising an eyebrow inquisitively while he clicks on the _Pokémon Go_ app on his own phone.

"Maybe."

The map that opens within the app gives a better answer to Kuroo's question than Kenma's evasive reply did. Three Pokéstops, all with lures placed on them, and a gym are either in front of them or beside them, making the bench they're sitting on the perfect spot to be at.

It's been about a week since the game was released and Kuroo can't help but feel a little surprised at never knowing about this place considering how it isn't all that far away from Nekoma. Even when he checked the game during school, he either never noticed the Pokéstops showing up or didn't pay any attention to them. If he had known about this before, he would've definitely tagged along with Kenma though.

Kuroo eyes the gym, watching the yellow lights surrounding it, indicating that it belongs to Team Instinct, probably thanks to Kenma earlier. It doesn't last long though and the symbol above it disappears for a second before the colour changes to blue for Team Mystic. Well then… Quickly clicking on the gym, Kuroo barely pays any attention to what Pokémon is currently holding the gym or what Pokémon has been selected to battle and immediately proceeds to try to take the gym for his own team.

"Why are you always so quick to try to take over gyms from Mystic?" Yaku asks, having just gotten back to the captain and setter after his walk around the fountain situated around the middle of the park.

"Daishou is on Team Mystic."

"You're so petty."

"Go back to hatching your two kilometer eggs, Yaku."

The libero rolls his eyes and is about to walk away to do exactly that but stops when he sees Inuoka running towards them with Shibayama following behind him.

"Thanks for telling us about this place, Kenma-san!" Inuoka exclaims before he even reaches the rest of the team, extending his arm to show off the screen of his phone. "I caught a growlithe just now! What should I nickname it?"

Kenma nods as a way of acknowledging Inuoka's thanks but makes no further comment, focusing instead on catching the Pokémon that keeps showing up at the Pokéstops. All of the pidgey showing up makes for very nice EXP later when he gets around to evolving them.

"What about 'Growlie'?" Yaku offers.

"What kind of name is that?" Kuroo comments with a slight smirk.

"It was used in a show before!"

"It's not a bad name." The voice that the comment comes from gets most of the guys to turn around. Upon meeting their gazes, Kai waves at them with a smile. Of course it had to be Kai trying to mediate an argument between Kuroo and Yaku. "I saw that episode with it."

"That is a nice name. I'll use it, thanks Yaku-san!" Inuoka chirps, typing the name into his game.

The libero smiles knowingly at Kuroo who simply rolls his eyes and turns back to his own phone.

"Um, Yaku-senpai?" Shibayama calls out to Yaku before he can leave to try to hatch more eggs. "Can I use your personal hotspot? There's no Wi-Fi around here…" The younger libero fidgets with his phone, alternating his gaze between the device and the other libero.

Yaku smiles and quickly navigates to the options menu and turns on his hotspot. "Sure Shibayama, it's no problem."

"Thanks Yaku-senpai!" Shibayama's face brightens up and after entering the password and being connected to Yaku's hotspot, he runs after Inuoka, who had gone elsewhere to catch Pokémon, an eager smile on his lips.

"Has anyone seen Lev?" Yaku asks, having noticed that the other first year had yet to show his face after they all had arrived at the park.

"He went with Yamamoto earlier," Kai states, "He volunteered to teach Lev the basics."

"Why did he ask Yamamoto?" Yaku can't help but raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Kenma wouldn't help him."

"I told him the basics. It's not that hard to follow," the setter mumbles, contributing to the conversation after hearing the mention of his name. "You just have to throw the ball at the Pokémon to catch it."

"I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid," Yaku mutters before finally leaving his team members. "I'm going to hatch my eggs."

"I'll join you," Kai adds, opening up the app on his own phone. "I got a ten kilometer egg earlier."

"What are you hoping it'll hatch into?"

"A lapras would be nice, or an electabuzz."

Their voices fade as they get farther away, leaving Kenma and Kuroo as the only ones at the bench. It's silent for a few moments before Kuroo groans and Kenma smiles rather triumphantly. "You joined the wrong team, Kuro," the setter informs his captain, watching the gym turn from red back to yellow.

"I never got the memo about joining Instinct," Kuroo protests, looking away from his phone screen to gaze around the park. "You guys should be the ones joining Valor with me, I'm the captain."

"Instinct is better."

"Valor has a hold of more gyms around here though." Kenma glances up from his phone, giving his friend a pointed look before returning to the game. "You're not going to go to all those gyms to take them over, are you?"

"Maybe," Kenma mumbles, giving a non-committed shrug. He then stands up rather abruptly, slightly startling Kuroo. "There's a snorlax nearby, I need it."

"Good luck with finding it," Kuroo calls out to him after Kenma has already walked away. "Don't fall into the fountain!"

As soon as those words are out of his mouth, a rather familiar and loud laugh echoes through the park, instantly grabbing the attention of several people, including Kuroo. His gaze automatically switches over to where the fountain is located and the source of the laughter is standing right next to it. The mohawk teen is easily recognizable as Yamamoto but it takes a few seconds to find out what he was laughing about. Eventually a gray haired teen emerges from the water and Kuroo can only stare, slight amused but not surprised. Of all people, of course it had to be Lev that had somehow fallen into the fountain.

It's quite tempting to go over to see what the two of them had been up to but it wouldn't be wise to leave all their belongings unattended on the bench. Luckily, as Kuroo opens up the messaging icon on his phone to text one of his teammates to come back, Fukunaga appears with his phone in one hand and a bag of dried squid in the other.

"Hey Fukunaga, watch our stuff. I'm going to check out what they're doing," Kuroo informs the wing spiker who simply nods and sits down.

* * *

"What happened here, Yamamoto?" Kuroo asks with a slight smirk, eying the wet first year middle blocker.

The ace is still occupied with laughing to respond coherently while Lev is trying to get this unresponsive phone to display something besides the _Pokémon Go_ map. "There was a meowth nearby and Lev wasn't paying attention to his surroundings enough to notice the fountain," Yamamoto informs his captain after a few seconds. "I can't believe you actually fell in!"

"I didn't know the fountain was there!" Lev counters, "You didn't tell me, Taketora-san!"

"It's right in front of your face, how can you _not_ see it?"

"Good luck with getting a new phone too," Kuroo adds, patting Lev on the back.

* * *

"Did you find any good Pokémon today, Shibayama?" Yaku asks, picking up his bag from the bench.

"Yes I did!" the younger libero chirps, "Thanks for letting me use your hotspot."

"There was a hitmonlee earlier and it was so great!" Inuoka comments, joining the two liberoes with a rather dejected looking Lev behind him.

Kuroo and Yamamoto briefly exchange looks before Yamamoto bursts out laughing again. "That was a fun day," Kuroo states with a smirk.

"Your team kept losing the gym though," Kenma mumbles, making Yaku smile rather smugly at their captain while Kai merely laughs.

"As long as Team Mystic isn't the one it belongs to, it's fine."

"Let's all come here again! Today was so much fun," Inuoka suggests.

"Sure, but _after_ we beat Karasuno at Nationals." Kuroo's statement is met with enthusiastic smiles from all his teammates.

"Yeah!"


End file.
